


Next To You

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [29]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smutember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Who's writing fanfiction about Chat Noir?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Smutember 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 14
Kudos: 181





	Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a sequel to [An Amazing Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393248), but can be read on its own.

Adrien was pretty sure he knew who was writing fanfic about him.

He’d noticed one name come up again and again as he read fics about both Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste (though not the both of them _together_ ~~anymore~~ ). Someone, ChattePrincesse, was a _prolific_ writer. She’d written both “Ladrien” and “Ladynoir” fics, and her take on Ladybug was…pretty damn close to reality, actually. Her take on Adrien was _flattering_ , especially when describing his… _physique_ , but her idea of Chat was mildly insulting.

…still flattering once the smutty parts started, but _come on_ , he was not a womanizer!

He figured it was his due diligence to read through everything this person wrote. What if she was someone he actually knew, and she was in _danger_?

The fact that he tended to read these fics while alone, at night, and with a full stock of tissues and lotion nearby was just coincidence. Bad timing. No matter what Plagg said.

ChattePrincesse also wrote about Chat Noir sleeping with Viperion, and Carapace with Rena Rouge. Adrien’s _favorite_ fic, by far, was the one about Ladybug and Ryuko— _and_ himself.

The mental image of Ladybug on his cock and Kagami straddling his face had absolutely ruined his sheets more than once.

He was pretty sure he knew who ChattePrincesse was. Little clues added up—the way they wrote about Adrien in school was just a shade too accurate to be anyone but one of his classmates, and they wrote some conversations he’d had with Nino word-for-word. Then, she posted _Multimouse_ with Chat.

Only three people knew Multimouse even existed. Chat himself, Ladybug—and _Marinette_.

She wrote about Multimouse splitting in two and the both of her seducing and pleasing Chat. He’d never really thought about Marinette in a sexual way before, but…he jerked off to the story anyways, feeling a little more guilt about that. After all, he was pretty sure _she_ wrote it.

His suspicions were made certain when ChattePrincesse wrote an Adrien Agreste x Reader story—a popular genre, he’d unfortunately noticed. But the description was _interesting_.

“ _You are Adrien’s good friend. He’s never really noticed you the way you wanted—but the dress you made for his birthday party might change his mind_.”

His birthday party had been two weeks ago. It wasn’t really for _him_ , more another way for his father to force him to “network” with the fashion world, but he’d managed to score some invites for just a few of his friends—Nino, Alya, and _Marinette_. He remembered Marinette wearing a gorgeous soft pink dress with grey accents—colors that had him thinking about that Multimouse fic again. He’d managed to keep himself under control, acting like everything was normal, but he’d had intruding thoughts _all evening_ of stealing Marinette away to a secluded corner and seeing if he could make her squeak.

According to this story, she’d had the same idea.

**Your heart is beating fast as Adrien approaches you. You always trip over your words when you try to talk to him, but you manage to greet him with a smile, not even blushing as he rakes his eyes over your body.**

Is _that_ how she remembered it? He was just checking out her outfit! It fit her _really_ well, snug around her hips and dipping low on her chest…

He kept reading.

**You bite your lip to hold back a moan. Adrien’s fingers rub over your clit as he kisses your neck, leaving a mark so that everyone knows you’re _his_. His other hand brushes over your boob, squeezing gently, and it feels so good you have to press your body against his.**

He was just about to grab the lotion when an alarm went off, reminding him it was time to patrol. The story would be there afterwards, and he was looking forward to seeing his Lady again.

**

“Have you ever read fanfiction about yourself, Ladybug?”

She smiled as they sat on the edge of a rooftop together. “Yeah, a few. It’s…interesting.”

“I’ve been reading a lot lately,” he admitted. “There’s this writer—she’s really good. In fact, I’m pretty sure I know who she is, and she’s got a lot of inside information no one else does.”

Ladybug bit her lip. The moonlight hit her face, making her look a little pale. “Wh-what’s their name?”

“She goes by ChattePrincesse—which, by the way, great name—and I think she’s—”

“Okay, yes, I admit it!”

He looked over at her, his words lost on his tongue.

“I’ve been writing stories about us. And our teammates,” Ladybug mumbled, hiding her head in her hands.

Chat nearly choked. “You’re— _Marinette?_ ” All this time, he’d been fantasizing about only one girl? (Well, Kagami—but now was not the time to think about all that)

She glanced up at him, her face now horror-stricken. “How—you figured that out through _fanfiction_? _How_? This is a disaster…”

He plastered a smile on his face. He was freaking out inwardly, but right now, his Lady needed one of them to be calm. “Well, you also wrote about me as a civilian, and I was pretty sure with the Multimouse story…”

Ladybug quickly scrambled to her feet, backing away from him. “No. Nonononono this can’t be happening…”

Chat’s smile fell, settling in a practiced neutral look. He wanted to _scream_ , cry, do _something_ but just sit there like an idiot as the love of his life found out his biggest secret and immediately rejected him again.

Ladybug groaned, her head falling into her hands again, but then she suddenly glanced back at Chat with a frown before quickly moving to kneel beside him, wrapping her arms tight around him. She let her forehead rest on his shoulder. “It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have been writing anything.”

“I’m sorry,” Chat murmured, his hand reaching to cover hers. “I know I’m not who you expected. I-if you need to find another Chat Noir—”

“Of course not,” she replied, the ferocity in her voice surprising him. “ _You’re_ my partner. No matter what.”

Some unspoken fear dissipated, fading away as he allowed himself to relax in her arms.

“You’re Adrien,” she said. It wasn’t a question, but he nodded anyways. “You read all those…stories. About you. That I wrote. Uh—the Multimouse one was the last one you read, right?”

“No,” he admitted. “I started reading the one you just posted.”

A high-pitched whine left her throat as she moved away from him again, backing up until she was resting against a chimney wall. But then, abruptly, she laughed. “And here I thought the wax museum was the most embarrassing moment of my life.”

He moved to sit beside her. “What do you have to be embarrassed about? Your stories are…really hot, actually.”

“That makes it worse!”

“Why?”

She bit her lip, finally managing to look at him. “Because—because I was just having fun when I wrote those. It was just fantasy because if _this_ ever happened, if you _ever_ found out how I feel about you and Adrien who is also you, I—you’d think I’m crazy. And you’d turn me down. And—you’d be so goddamn _nice_ about it I wouldn’t even be able to be mad at you! So, go ahead. Tell me you just see me as a friend.”

God, he wanted to touch her, reassure her that everything was all right. He cupped her face with one hand, barely noticing that his glove started to fade into nothing as his thumb gently swiped over her cheek. “You’re so much more than just a friend to me. I’ve just been too blind to notice you because of _you_.” The faintest smile crossed her lips, and he dared to press his luck. “Marinette…can I kiss you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she murmured before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.

He moved his hand to the nape of her neck, his other hand on her waist, fingers curling against her, feeling the honeycomb pattern of her suit. He paused, pulling back to take a look at his now bare hands. “…that’s new.”

“Hmm?” Her eyes were closed, a smile on her lips, which fell slightly when she did see his hands. “Tikki mentioned once that the suits can change to fit our needs…maybe this is what she meant.”

He gave her a rakish grin. “I guess I need to touch you, then.”

Her cheeks flamed, nearly as red as her suit, but she gazed at him with a smile that had his blood racing south. “I guess you do.”

Chat leaned forward and kissed her again, his lips parted against hers as his hands rested on her waist. Her suit faded away, leaving behind smooth skin for his bare hands to explore. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, so he sucked gently, making her _moan_.

If he wasn’t already hard…

His hand slid up her body, slowly, savoring every inch of skin, until he cupped her breast. His fingers teased her nipple as she whimpered and pressed herself against him.

“A-Adrien,” she murmured. Her hand rested on his chest, also bare now. “Oh, _Chat_ …”

“God, I love you,” he said, his lips pressed to her jaw.

“What? Really?”

“Yeah,” he replied, drawing back so he could look at her, suit half faded from her body, her lips red, her cheeks pink. “The two most amazing girls I know are the _same_. Of course I love you.”

She smiled widely. “I—I love you too!”

Their lips collided again, and he could feel her smile as he kissed her. He was smiling as well, couldn’t stop the grin on his lips even as he kissed her jaw, her neck.

“Hmm, I think I read something about this recently,” he murmured against her skin, teasing her. “But I think my other hand’s supposed to be—here.” He slid the hand that wasn’t on her breast down to between her legs, noting how the suit _still_ disappeared at his touch. His fingers pressed against her folds and _fuck_ she was wet.

“Please, _please_ ,” she whimpered, her legs parting for him.

He slid two fingers inside her, groaning as she felt so soft, wet, warm around his hand. He kissed her neck again as his other hand gently squeezed her breast, and the moan she made was so erotic he nearly came right there. Her leg pressed against his cock was _not_ helping.

Her head tilted back as she moaned, her hips bucking up against his hand as he fucked her with his fingers. He lifted his other hand to her face, gently brushing across her mask so it would fade and he could see _Marinette_ , wantonly crying out for him.

“So beautiful,” he murmured before pressing his lips to hers again. “Marinette, my Lady… _fuck_ , I want you…”

“You didn’t— _aah!_ —finish that story, did you?” she asked.

“No,” he admitted. “Got a little distracted.”

She suddenly pushed him as she turned with him, moving so she was straddling his lap, his fingers still inside her. “Things went a little more like this.”

Her hands skated over his torso, down to his cock. His suit vanished, and then her hand was on him, stroking his shaft. She shifted her hips so her wet folds just brushed against his tip.

“You’re sure about this?” he murmured, crooking his fingers inside her.

“ _Please_.”

He slid his fingers out of her before thrusting his hips up, entering her. She was so incredibly soft and warm and wet, and he had to hold her hips, breathing out slowly as he got used to the feeling of _her_ , so he didn’t immediately come and ruin it.

“Oh, god, _Adrien_ ,” she murmured, her head tilting back in pleasure. “So good…”

He rolled his hips, thrusting deeper into her before pulling back out just a bit. He fucked her slowly, a steady pace, as he dipped his head to press his mouth against her breast, flicking her nipple with his tongue.

“ _Chaton_ ,” she groaned. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she rolled against him. Every second inside her felt so _amazing_ , but he was determined to make her come first.

He slid his hand against her folds again, pressing until he rubbed his fingers against a small nub that had her practically _screaming_.

“There— _yes_ ,” she moaned. “Adrien, Chat, _Adrien!_ ”

She clenched tight around him, small whimpers escaping her lips as she rocked her hips against his, her hands clinging to his shoulders.

It was the most beautiful he’d ever seen her.

He reached his own orgasm not long later, spilling into her as he pressed his lips hard against hers. His cock stayed inside her as he leaned back with a dazed grin, smiling at her.

“That was so much better than I could have imagined,” Ladybug admitted, smiling widely as she let her forehead rest against his.

“And you imagined it a _lot_ ,” Chat replied with a cheeky grin.

She rolled her eyes and kissed him again.


End file.
